because finding a perfect guy isn't that easy
by opaque-girl
Summary: She might be beautiful, intelligent and funny, yet any guy she was remotely interested in looked past her, usually setting his eyes on her little cousins, who were much more naive than her, much more sweet than her.


Written for the Weird and The skeletons in the Closet Challenge

Pairing: Dominique/Lorcan

Secret: Just for once, I want someone to like me back. Just once, that's all I need.

Special Thanks to my beta Corinne Marie :)

She might be beautiful, intelligent and funny, yet any guy she was remotely interested in looked past her, usually setting his eyes on her little cousins, who were much more naive than her, much more sweet than her.

Jillian Jordan was the first guy she ever liked. He was funny, smart, and always managed to make her smile. She thought they belonged together. He might not be a prince charming, but to her, he was perfect. But sadly, he did not think the same about her. His falling for Roxanne Weasley might be expected by others, but Dominique hadn't seen it coming and that had been her first heartbreak.

She than felt herself falling for Teddy Lupin. It would seem odd, falling for a guy she had grown up with, but to her, it was the most natural thing in the world. She had never liked Teddy much, because he had always overlooked her next to Victoire, but suddenly, he seemed the "IT" guy, with his crystal blue eyes and hair that changed color. Soon, he had ever girl falling at his feet and Dominique Weasley was no different. But he still he failed to notice her, his eyes always set on one girl - Victoire Weasley.

So Dominique nursed her broken heart again, moving on, with the help of a certain Klein Wood, never realizing that she was slowly falling for him instead. Klien was popular amongst girls, with his hard Quidditch-body and biceps, and Dominique failed to remain immune to his charm after a while. But it seemed, he, like her previous crushes, had eyes set on other girls, or rather one Astrid Flint, his biggest competitor, both on and off the field. This revelation took Dominique by surprise, but it was the sad truth.

Dominique Weasley once again moved on, now setting her eyes on the infamous Zalenous Zabini. She had heard that bad boys had their own charm, their own attraction, but never experienced it. So when she fell for a bad boy, she was hit with a completely different set of problems. Because he might be dating her, but he could never truly become "hers", for his eyes wandered around too much, on far more girls than Dominique could ever count.

It had been a tough decision for her, but in the end, she had decided to break off things with him, for it was one thing to get her heart broken once, but it was a completely another thing to see her heart being crushed and stepped on every single day.

Lysander Scamander had always bestowed unimaginable attention on her, something she had always been annoyed at before, but suddenly found very attractive. So she began spending time with him more and more, often complaining to him about the notorious brother of his, Lorcan, who was a complete ass, and loved annoying her. He was funny, smart and interesting. His flirtarous comments made her flutter, and soon she found herself head-over-heels for him. But it had all been just a game for him, his favorite game, which she had failed to realize, and soon their perfect relationship became the perfect mess and once again, Dominique Weasley was left with a broken heart.

But this time, she refused to trust any guy with her heart, and remained aloof. Yet one guy just wouldn't leave her alone - Lorcan Scamander. He loved annoying her, messing with her. They had never gotten along, because all Lorcan did was bug her, even when they were little toddlers. Dominique Weasley was used to being in control, but this guy - UGHHH! He set her pulses on fire, and not in a sexual way. He drove her crazy, with his ass-like behavior, and rude comments, bugging the hell out of her. So when he attacked her with her uncle's stink bombs on a very pleasant Friday evening, she vowed to get even, slipping a small amount of the powerful Amortentia in his coffee to make him fall for Mrs. Norris and teach him a lesson.

But alas - all did not go according to her plan, and instead of Mrs. Norris, he seemed to get infatuated with her, chasing after her in the corridors, grounds and the Quidditch pitch. She ran and hid but it seemed that there was no escape from the terror called Lorcan Scamander - because he eventually found her, and placed his glorious lips on hers. She had been kissed before, but never like this. Her whole body seemed to be on fire, and suddenly the metaphor of floating on the clouds and dancing on the moon seemed to be so true. She felt intoxicated and drugged and she finally found her perfect guy.

Because Lorcan Scamander was a slimy little git, who had known that she had added a love potion in his coffee, and took this as an opportunity to do something he had been wanting to do for ages - Kiss her like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
